


I've been like this since I can remember

by Cinderpeltwarrior2



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinderpeltwarrior2/pseuds/Cinderpeltwarrior2
Summary: Projecting onto Breezepelt time baby
Kudos: 9





	I've been like this since I can remember

**Author's Note:**

> I have anger issues. Figured I could blow off some steam by projecting onto Breezepelt. It's a bit Dark and Edgy™ but whatever I'm mad lol.

You feel like you're about to explode.

Your paws pounding on the moorland grass, your claws digging into the ground to propel you forward, the burning in your chest as you run as fast as you can are perhaps the only reasons you haven't.

It always starts slowly. Someone meowing a little too loudly or someone's tail accidentally brushing your shoulder, and then it builds. It becomes a snake coiled around your lungs. Someone shoots you a funny look. The snake coils tighter. You fail a catch. The snake sinks its fangs into your heart. It becomes all you can focus on, and StarClan help anyone who gets close enough to see. 

You become a ticking time bomb. Anything could set you off. So you run.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from I'm Not a Good Person by Pat the Bunny


End file.
